After the Attack
by believable-pen
Summary: Ianto is at TW1 when it is attacked, Jack and Owen go to scavenge the archives and find Ianto. There was no Lisa and Gwen hadn't joined yet...


After The Attack

Everything happens for a reason, or so we're led to believe. But Ianto Jones didn't believe in that, or fate.

Until now.

Working at Torchwood One was interesting to say the least. Being an archivist was challenging, exhilarating, exciting. Until the day of the attack.

They came from nowhere. Hundreds of them. Man-like metal machines bent on death an destruction.

Killing everyone in sight. Reducing everything to rubble. Total devastation.

Ianto was down in the archives when they first attacked. He could hear people screaming. The machines blasting at everything that moved.

Locking off the lift and taking the stairs, Ianto made his way back upstairs to the first floor.

Cybermen, hundreds of them.

Ianto retreated back down to the relative safely of the archives, making sure that the door in the basement level was sealed off. The other side of the door read; TO CAR PARK to deter would-be unofficial persons from going any further. Ianto had clearance. Had his ID badge to swipe and allow him total access to all floors above and below the ground floor.

Pulling down the shutters inside the door leading to the stairs, Ianto tried to boot up his computer. He had to get a message out.

_Daft really_ he thought _All London and the world must be watching this unfold _Bit still he tried to log on.

Getting out his diary, Ianto checked for an e-mail address for Torchwood Three in Cardiff. He shouldn't really have it, but he saw it on a memo sheet attached to some documents, and well, it went into his diary.

His nimble fingers soon typed out a message, but whether it got to the recipient, he didn't now.

The room was plunged into darkness as the power supply was cut off to the entire Canary Wharf Complex.

Captain Jack Harkness was watching everything on the large monitor in the boardroom. The rest of the Torchwood team were also there.

"We need to get up there," he told them, "See what we can bring back. Too much in the archives to let things fall into the wrong hands," he looked at Owen. "You up for a trip to London?"

"Yep," Owen stood up.

Jack turned to Suzie. "We'll be as quick as we can."

"Jack, it's totally destroyed. How will you possibly find anything in that?" Tosh pointed to the screen.

"I know another way in. I've used it. It's over the other side of the Thames. It leads to a secret door in the archives. Only a few people know about it." Jack stood up, keeping his eyes on the monitor. "Now that the Cybermen have left, they'll be a large scale clean up operation."

"Those poor people," said Tosh.

"Makes you glad we're in Cardiff," added Suzie.

Tosh nodded.

"Okay, Owen, lets' get on the road. We'll be there in about 3 or 4 hours," he turned to Suzie. "I'll keep you informed."

Then they were gone.

Ianto moved his chair over to the corner of the room and sat there in the dark. It was silent now. Everything was quiet apart from the creaking metalwork.

It was getting warm, so Ianto took off his jacket and loosened his tie. Always the perfectly dressed man. He was regretting wearing a 3 piece suit today.

It occurred to him that there was no food down here and only a water cooler half full. _At least that's something _he thought.

He would die straight away from thirst.

He knew that there would be people already starting a clear up to stop scavengers and people from putting bits on eBay.

Ianto settled back, awaiting death or rescue. Whichever came first.

Jack drove the SUV to an old disused warehouse on the opposite bank facing Canary Wharf. He parked the car and sat for a few minutes looking at what used to be a populated area, with high rise buildings. It had been flattened.

Getting out of the car, Jack locked it after Owen joined him.

"It's inside."

They walked into the warehouse. It was empty save for a few pigeons and grass growing on the bare floor.

Jack walked over to a patch of earth that was a slightly different shade of brown and started to rub away at the earth with his foot. It revealed a trap door.

Owen started in disbelief.

Jack searched for the lever, found it and pulled on it hard. Slowly it moved.

"Give me e hand."

Jack and Owen pulled on the lever and it eventually gave way, revealing a round hole with a step ladder nailed to the wall, leading down.

Jack was the first inside. Owen followed a bit apprehensive.

"I hope this comes out somewhere, Jack."

Jack smiled. "Trust me, it does."

As they reached the bottom of the ladder, Owen could see that the tunnel only led one way. He followed after Jack.

Ianto made his way over to the cooler, that was getting warm by now, and got himself a drink. He'd taken off his waist coat and tie and undone quite a few of the buttons on his shirt. It was getting really warm _Must be fires up above _he thought _I hope I'm safe down here _

Getting the water, Ianto went back to the chair. All he could do was wait. His fate was in the lap of the Gods.

Yeah, right.

He hadn't always been smart, both in mind or dress sense. Ianto had been arrested for shoplifting in his teens. But it almost broke his mam's heart, so he buckled down and changed his ways. Went to college. Excelled in whatever he did. Was recruited by Torchwood One and was now or was then, a junior archivist.

He had a head for numbers. Could read shorthand. He was good with computers. He was meticulous at everything he did and wrote nearly everything down in his diary.

"As they walked along the tunnel they came to another ladder.

Owen looked over the edge.

"Bloody hell. It's a long way down."

"About three levels."

Jack went first.

On reaching the bottom, Jack picked up a flash light for each of them, that was on the shelf near the ladder.

"Just in case the lights have failed further in."

"You know, I never even gave it a thought. Where is the power for the lights actually coming from?"

"Greater London Council. But don't tell them." Jack quipped.

Owen smiled. "Nah, it'll be our little secret.

They carried on down the ladder until they reached the bottom. Jack looked up ahead, the lights were still on. He looked back at Owen.

"Ready."

Owen nodded.

It was hard to believe that they were now walking underneath the Thames. The tunnel was really old. Built in the days of Queen Victoria, Jack told Owen.

"Blimey, I 'ope the water stays where it is."

Jack smiled.

After ten minutes, they reached the other side. There was a panel up ahead of them. Jack opened it and put in a code. The door opened with a whoosh.

Ianto sat as still as he could, the heat getting to him. Then behind him there came a sliding noise and a rush of cold air then darkness overtook him.

A small amount of light entered the archives and Jack swung his flash light around the room. As they entered he noticed the overturned chair and the body of a young man lying next to it. Kneeling down on one knee, Jack touched the young man's throat.

"He's still alive."

Owen got down beside Jack and tuned to man over on to his back.

"You go get what you want, I'll take care of him."

Jack nodded.

Going over to the water cooler, Owen got a cup of the luke warm water and took it back to the young man. Carefully he dabbed his forehead and tipped some over his damp hair. The man started to move and Owen had to put a hand on his chest to prevent him from getting to his feet.

"Stay down, mate. Let your body cool a bit first."Ianto blinked, trying to adjust his eyes to the light.

"H…how did you get in here? I s…sealed off the lift and doors."

Owen pointed behind him. "A secret door."

Jack returned with two bags full of 'stuff'.

"How is he?"

"Overheated, but fine."

"Good, we'll take him with us."

"Back to Cardiff?"

"Yeah, we might need his help with this lot." Jack held up the bags.

Helping Ianto to his feet, the three men made their way back down the tunnel. As they got to the ladder leading up to the top by the first level, there was an explosion.

"What was that?" asked Ianto.

"I set a charge. Destroyed everything in the archives that I didn't need. No one can get it now."

Ianto swallowed hard. "Who are you? How did you know there was a secret tunnel?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood Three."

"Owen Harper, Torchwood Three's doctor."

"And you are?" asked Jack.

"Jones, Ianto Jones, junior archivist. I tried to send you an e-mail, but I don't expect it got through."

"No," replied Jack.

They climbed the ladder and re-entered the warehouse.

"Take Mr Jones to the SUV I'm gonna blow this tunnel, too."

Owen nodded.

Ianto just stood there looking at Jack. "What if there are survivors over here?" He turned to face Canary Wharf.

"Then there'll be found by the fire department and others who are there right now. My main concern right now is getting this lot back to Cardiff."

Owen took Ianto by the arm and led him to the car. Jack followed after them and there was another explosion as the SUV drove away.

Ianto slumped in the back seat. Owen offered him a bottle of water.

"Thanks."

Owen smiled.

"How long have you been with Torchwood One?" asked Jack.

"Just under a year."

"Are you good at your job?"

"Yes."

"Mmm, modest, too."

"You asked."

Ianto leaned back against the headrest and within fifteen minutes, was asleep.

As the SUV turned into Roald Dahl Plass, Jack stopped just before the tourist office and turned off the engine. Turning round, he looked at the sleeping Ianto Jones.

"I'll get Tosh to look up our new friend here. See what she comes up with."

Opening the car, Jack got out and opened the back door. Carefully, he shook Ianto awake.

"We're here," he told him.

Ianto stretched and looked around him. Getting out of the car, he walked to the edge of the boardwalk looking out over Cardiff Bay.

"It's been a while since I was last here."

"Where do you come from originally?"

"Newport."

"Not far then. Got any relatives?"

"A sister."

Jack walked towards the tourist office.

"Where are we going."

Turning, Jack put his finger to the side of his nose and kept going. Once they were all inside the office, Owen locked the outer door. Jack pushed a button on the far wall and a secret door opened. They all went through and the door closed behind them. Going down a corridor, they stopped by a lift. Jack pushed the button and the doors slid back. Going inside, the doors shut automatically and it began to descend. Four floors below, it opened again to another corridor. This led to a sliding door and a gate. Once inside, they were in the main area of the Hub.

Ianto looked around, amazed at what he saw.

"Welcome to Torchwood Three," said Suzie. "I'm Suzie Costello."

"Ianto Jones."

"Yes, we know."

Ianto looked at Jack and frowned.

"I radioed in while you were asleep. Got the guest room prepared for you."

Ianto bowed his head slightly forward. "Thanks."

"Take a look around if you like."

Ianto soon found the small kitchen. "May I?" he asked.

"Go ahead."

"We're crap at it. We use instant or go to Starbucks." said Owen.

Tosh went over to introduce herself. "I'm Tosh."

"You have enough coffee here."

Ianto smiled at her and continued making the coffee. Opening three different blends, Ianto mixed them together in the metal coffee holder. Filling the reservoir with cold water, he switched the machine on. Within minutes it started to gurgle and splutter. Ianto smiled to himself.

"Are you good at this?" asked Jack.

"The best." Came the confident reply.

"We'll see," remarked Owen.

Ianto just smiled and watched the dark liquid fill the pot. While he was waiting, Ianto got five cups ready. He opened the small fridge and poured milk into a jug and added sugar to a bowl. Putting them all on a silver tray, Ianto turned to see if the coffee was ready.

It was.

Pouring out five cups of the steaming brew, Ianto first offered a cup to Jack. Then he held the tray for the other three members to take theirs. Ianto took his and returned the tray to the counter.

Jack first smelt his coffee and then took a sip. "Wow!"

Ianto smiled.

"That tastes good." Jack added.

Owen had to agree.

Jack looked at his watch. "Right, after you've drunk your coffee, you three better head off home. I'll make sure Ianto is settled in."Owen eyed him.

Jack frowned.

Ianto just sipped his coffee.

After everyone had left, Jack showed Ianto to the guest bedroom.

"You can stay here until you find a place of your own," he told him.

"Won't I need a job, too?"

"Do you have any savings?"

"I expect you already know the answer to that, Captain Harkness."

"Yeah, I do." Turning to leave, Jack said, "Three months, trial basis. You can work in the archives, and the tourist office I'll show you around in there tomorrow. You can keep making that wonderful coffee and maybe clear up around here, if that's okay?"

"Yep, no problem."

"There are fresh towels in the bathroom and a robe if you need it."

"Thank you…for everything."

Jack smiled and then left.

Ianto sat on the bed and looked around the room. Going to the bathroom, he relieved himself before stripping and taking a shower. He had the water as hot as he could stand it. His skin prickled with the heat from the water. After he'd towelled himself dry, Ianto got into bed naked and tried to sleep.

Sometime during the night, he fell asleep but awoke to find Jack by his bedside looking concerned. Ianto was more alarmed to find himself with tears running uncontrollably down his face.

"You had a bad dream," said Jack, rubbing his back gently.

"Are they…all dead?"

"I don't know. Probably, yes."

"I shoulda been up there with them. I stayed in the archives. I hide there. I'm a coward." The tears kept flowing.

Jack pulled him into is arms. "No, your not. You did the right thing. It would have been suicide."

"I should have helped."

"Sshh."

Jack held him close, rocking him until he fell asleep again. Then he lay on the bed beside him, holding him through the rest of the night. Ianto didn't stir again.

In the morning, Ianto woke with a start. Jack was asleep beside him, still holding him. Ianto pushed Jack's arms away and sat up. Jack woke and smiled at the half naked man beside him.

"Mornin'."

Then Ianto remembered the dream. Of Jack being there for him, and his face softened into a smile. "Morning."

Jack was stood in his office by the window, watching Ianto make the first coffee of the day. He shook his head as he remembered the look on the young Welshman's face at waking up in the arms of another man. It brought a smile to Jack's face.

As if he knew he was being watched, Ianto turned around and looked up at Jack's office. He smiled shyly, then looked away.

A breath caught in Jack's throat. He looked back at his desk and went and sat behind it.

_What the hell was that all about? _he thought.

Just as he was about to start his paperwork, there was a knock at the door.

"Come it."

Ianto opened the door carrying a cup of coffee. He placed it on the desk beside Jack's blotting pad.

"Thank you, Ianto."

"Is there anything else I can get you, sir?" he asked.

"No, but you can stop calling me sir."

"Captain Harkness, then?"

"Jack."

"Jack, right."

"No, thank you. If you're ready I'll show you around the archives and you can get stared on that lot we brought back yesterday."

"What about your coffee, s...Jack?"

"We can take it with us." Jack moved towards the stair. "Ready?"

"Yes, I'll pick mine up on the way past."

The bags Jack had brought back with them were already down in the archives.

As they entered the corridor leading to the stair to the archives, Jack's mind was going over the events of the night before. He thought about the dream Ianto had that brought him to the guest bedroom. How he had comforted Ianto and then stayed the night, holding him in his arms. It felt good. Felt right. But would never get off the ground.

As they reached the archives, Jack showed Ianto the bags and where all the blank files and photocopying equipment were.

"Should keep me busy for most of the day," said Ianto, opening one of the bags.

"Don't forget to surface for something to eat."

Ianto smiled at the concern on Jack's face.

"I won't."

With that, Jack left.

Back seated behind his desk, Jack got the necessary forms out for making Ianto Jones a member of Torchwood Three. He punched in Ianto's name in the computer, and his life's history was there on the screen for Jack to read. He jotted down the information on the form and would give it to Ianto when he came up lunchtime. He'd also get fingerprints and ask Owen to take a blood sample.

The sliding door going back brought Jack back to the present. Owen and Suzie came through. Jack went to his door.

"Owen, can you take blood from Ianto later?"

"Sure. He's staying then?"

"Three month trial period. See how things work out."

"Fine. Where is he now?"

"Archives."

"Put him to work already then?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah."

"Do ya think he was ready to go down there after yesterday? I mean, correct me if I'm wrong, but he was down there in Torchwood One, while the Cybermen were killin' everyone in the building."

"Damn! I never gave it a thought."

Jack rushed down to the archives and was just about to call out Ianto's name when he saw the young man by the copy machine.

Ianto turned at hearing footsteps. "Was there something you wanted, Jack?"

"Er, yeah. When you come up lunchtime, Owen needs to take some blood and I need you to sign some papers and take fingerprints.""Oh, makes me sound like a criminal. Fingerprints."

"It's standard procedure here."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Thanks."

"Yeah." Jack lingered.

"Was there something else?"

"Mmm, yeah. Would you like, I mean, tonight, it's entirely up to you, er dinner. With me."

A smile crept across Ianto's face at Jack's awkwardness. "Yes, I'd like that."

"You would. Great."

Jack left with a big smile on his face.

_Fence one, over._ _On to fence two….._

Ianto wasn't quite sure why he had butterflies in his stomach every time Jack was about. Maybe it was because he was in awe of him. Maybe it was just the after effects of being trapped in the archives at Torchwood One.

Maybe…

After numbering, cataloguing and filing half the first bag of 'stuff', Ianto checked his watch. 1.05pm. Time for lunch, he thought.

Going back up into the main Hub area, Ianto looked for the other members of the team.

"They've gone out for lunch," said Jack, from the doorway of his office.

Ianto looked up at Jack's office door. "Oh, right."

"There's food in my office. Come up."

Ianto climbed the stairs, slowly.

Jack watched him as he entered the office. "Sit down. Don't be shy."

Ianto blushed a delicate pink.

"I've managed to catalogue half a bags so far."

"Good. Maybe a stint in the tourist office after lunch. Unwind a little."

Ianto raised his eyebrows.

"It's easy really. Just answer questions and look knowledgeable. Easy for you I should say. Hand out leaflet. Suggest tours and such. It's all there on the computer for you."

"Ianto nodded. "Right."

"I'll stay with you for the first hour."

"Thanks."

"Now sit and eat. I got these in special."

Ianto sat opposite Jack and looked at the sandwiches on a plate.

"Dig in. I can't eat them all."

Ianto picked up a sandwich and started to eat.

"So, you seems to have a bit put by in the bank."

Ianto looked up and nodded. "I'm not a big spender."

"Wanna invest it in a flat?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure yet."

"Mmm, wise move. The sandwich," clarified Jack.

"Where are we going for dinner tonight? We are still going, right?"

Jack smiled. "Yep, still going'"

"I need some clothes. Can't keep wearing these."

"Okay. Let's forget about the tourist office this afternoon, let's go shopping."

"I don't have any money. I need to go to the bank first. I need credit cards."

Jack opened his top drawer and threw Ianto a roll of money. "£2000, call it an advance. Pay me back when you get your first pay packet."

"I couldn't, I…."

"Take it. Or go around in those clothes for a week."

Ianto took the money offered to him. "Thank you."

Jack nodded. "Any time."

There eyes held and locked. Neither wanting to break the connection first. Ianto was the first to look down at his feet. This made Jack smile.

"Tosh can organise the bank to send out a new bank card and credit card companies will do the same. Should take no more than a week."

The sliding door went back and Jack heard Owen's voice.

"…but it wasn't as if he didn't see me."

"Owen, he was blind!" said Tosh.

"Okay, okay. His dog saw me. It stopped."

"But the man didn't," said Suzie.

"Exactly my point."

Tosh shook her head.

Owen laughed.

"What's goin' on?" asked Jack.

"Owen collided with a blind man coming out of Eddies."

"His dog stopped, he didn't."

"He was fuming."

"I apologized."

"Eventually."

Ianto stood next to Jack, listening to the banter.

"It wasn't my fault."

"I don't believe it. You're blaming the dog."

"No, I'm blaming the man."

Ianto smiled. He felt part of this team already. It was so easy fitting in. He slipped passed Jack and went to the kitchen. Doing his magic, he made coffee and took it round. He left Jack till last.

"We can drink this," said Ianto, "And then go clothes shopping. If that's okay."

Jack smiled, then nodded. "Fine." He went outside the office. "Ianto and I are going shopping for new clothes for him. We'll be gone most of the afternoon."

"That's okay," said Tosh. "There's nothing happening with the Rift anyway."

Jack grabbed his greatcoat and made his way down to Tosh's workstation.

"Tosh, can you arrange for the Ianto's bank and credit card companies to send him new cards? Get them delivered to the tourist office if you can."

"Okay, I'll get straight on it." Nimble fingers began to type..

"Okay, Ianto, you ready to shop till we drop?"

"If I have to, yes." He smiled broadly.

Taking the SUV, Jack drove them into the city centre and parked in the multi story car park. Taking the lift down to the ground floor, they went first into the St David's Shopping Centre.

Going into a men's clothing shop, Jack watched as Ianto picked out four shirts and ties to go with them. He raised an eyebrow, watching Ianto pick carefully. He had an eye for clothes. Next was a shoes shop. Ianto picked a pair of black lace up and black pull on ankle boots. _Nice _thought Jack. A suit shop was next. Jack sat back while Ianto wadded through all the suits in his size, picking out two. One was a two piece the other a three piece. Jack was impressed. Next came underwear and socks. Boxers for Ianto, the Kelvin Klein type not baggies. Two packs of 4 and 7 pairs of socks, all black.

After paying for the last items, Ianto smiled at Jack. "Fancy coffee, on me?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Thanks for lending me the money. Well, for everything, really." Ianto suddenly looked sad. "If it wasn't for you and Owen, I might still be under Torchwood One, probably dead by now."

Jack rubbed his arm. "Don't think about it."

Ianto nodded, wiping away a stray tear.

Going into the coffee shop, Ianto went to the counter. "A very strong black coffee and a Capachino, please." He paid for the two coffees and then went to stand at the end of the counter until they were ready.

Taking them back to where Jack was sat, Ianto put them on the table and smiled. "There you go."

"Thanks." Jack took a sip. "Not a patch on yours." Then he changed the subject. "Maybe you should buy a few casual clothes. Jeans, T shirts, trainer, that kind of thing.""I suppose."

"We'll have another look after coffee."

"Aren't you tired of shopping?"

"No. You?"

"No," he shook his head and smiled. "I actually enjoy shopping."

"It shows," replied Jack, sipping his coffee.

Ianto blushed.

"Do I make you uncomfortable? The way I speak to you, I mean?"

"No," Ianto shook his head. "I'm…just not used to it, that's all."

"Tell me more."

Ianto leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees. "I didn't really have a role model growing up. Tad was a perfectionist. I was a disappointment. He drove me hard. Hit me a few times. I guess I rebelled a little…"

"The shop lifting?"

Ianto nodded. "But it was hurting mam. So, I got my head down and worked hard after that. Went to college. Here I am."

"You've done well, Ianto Jones."

"The money in the bank. Rainy day money. Mam said I should always save for a rainy day."

"You have a wise mother."

"I hope I've made her proud."

Jack smiled. "I'm sure you have. Look where you are now. I expect she thought you'd end up in prison."

Ianto nodded. "Might have. The judge gave me a good tellin' off."

Finishing their coffee, Ianto and Jack went to another men's shop that sold casual clothes. Ianto picked out a pair of Chino and some jeans, a couple of polo shirts, a light short jacket and two t shirts. Next were trainer and sports socks.

Fully laiden down, Jack and Ianto took the bags back to the SUV. After putting them in the back, Jack threw Ianto the keys.

"You drive, I'm pooped."

Ianto smiled, getting in the drivers seat. He started up the engine and then backing out, drove down to the lower floor and out through the exit. Jack gave him directions back to Roald Dahl Plass. He parked up and they went back into the Hun via the visitors centre.

It was almost 4.55pm. by this time.

Ianto took his many bags down to his bedroom, then came back to the main area.

Jack was talking with Suzie and Owen. Tosh was nowhere to be seen."Tosh had to leave. Something to do with her apartment building." This from Owen.

"Anyone for coffee?" asked Ianto.

"No thamks, mate. I'm hoping the Captain will send us home."

Jack smiled and jerked his head towards the gate. "Get out of here."

Without saying another word, Suzie and Owen left.

"I'll take you up on that offer of coffee, Ianto. I'll never turn a decemt cup down."

"Right. Coming up.""Why don't we go to the boardroom?" said Jack. "I wanna tell you something. Something no one else knows about."

Ianto frowned. "Okay."

He set about making the coffee and took a tray with a pot of coffee, two mugs and milk on, up to the boardroom. Setting it down on the large oval table, Ianto poured the dark liquid into the mugs.

"What I'm about to tell you, mustn't leave this room. I need your word on it."

"You have it," said Ianto right away.

"I can't die." Was all Jack said.

Ianto looked puzzled. "Everyone dies, Jack."

"I can't. Something happened to me, and now, I can't die. Well, I die, but then I come back." Jack watched Ianto's face. "I can show you, but then we'd be late for dinner."

"You truly can't die?"

"No."

"Like Highlander?"

"Yeah, except no ones after my head."

They both laughed.

Jack reached out and touched Ianto's hand. "There's something about you. Makes me trust you. I can't explain it. It's like…"

"Like we've known each other a lifetime." Finished Ianto.

"Yeah. You, too?"

Ianto nodded. "What happens now?"

Jack sighed.

"We take it a day at a time. Jack answered.

They sat there, Jack with his hand over Ianto's until all the coffee was gone.

Jack broke the silence.

"Better get ready for dinner I suppose."

"Yeah. I'll go change." Ianto hesitated for a second, then began to walk off."Casual." Jack told him.

Ianto nodded, without turning.

Fifteen minutes later, Ianto returned to the Hub. Jack was just coming up from his bunker style bedroom. He'd showered and put a clean undershirt and shirt on. He walked to the door.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

"Ready."

"Let's go."

Jack walked down the stairs and over to the walkway.

"Come stand next to 'll leave this way."

Ianto looked around him, confused.

"Trust me."

Ianto stood next to Jack.

Slowly, the platform began to rise. Jack smiled at Ianto.

"Going up."

Jack put his arm around Ianto's waist. "Don't want you falling off, do we?"

Ianto smiled shyly.

The lift continued to rise and Ianto looked up. He could see the sky.

"Wow!"

"Great view, huh?"

As the lift reached the top, Ianto saw all the people passing by. No one took any notice of them.

"Can they see us?"

"Not really. It's like something out of the corner of your eye. Something you're not quite sure is there. Step off, and they will see you."

They both stepped off.

"Okay. I thought, if you like Chinese that it, we could go to the Chinese Buffet and then maybe, if you wanted, a movie."

Ianto smiled. "Yes to both."

Jack beamed.

They walked passed the Millennium Centre and crossed the road to The Red Dragon Centre. Once inside, the smell of cooking led them to the buffet. Once inside, a waiter took their drinks order and told them to help themselves to the food. Going up to the counter, Ianto got some salad and a few small spring rolls. Jack got chips, onion rings and spring rolls. They seated themselves and started to eat.

"So, you have a sister."

"Yeah. Married. Two children. Boy, David. Girl, Micha. You?"

"Er, yeah." Jack looked away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay." Jack assured him. "I have a younger brother. Gray. I haven't seen him in…well, it's been a while."

Ianto was silent for a while.

Then…

"The food's good."

"Yeah, I come here quite a lot."

"Alone?"

"Yeah, mostly."

Ianto smiled. So did Jack.

Jack pushed his plate forward as he finished eating. He sat there, elbows on the table, chin resting on his hands, watching Ianto eat.

"So, Ianto Jones, what do you like doing in your spare time?"

"I, er, like watching James Bond movies, actually." He grinned.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good for you."

"You?"

"Oh, I don't know. I spend most of my time at the Hub. I use the firing range quite a lot."

"Really? Could you maybe, if it's no trouble, teach me to shoot?"

"Sure. Not a problem. You never learnt at Torchwood One then?"

"No, no need really. I was an archivist."

Jack looked out of the open window and then back at Ianto. "Maybe a few nights after work. Combine it with maybe dinner or a movie."

Ianto smiled. "I was just thinking the same thing, actually."

"You were." It wasn't a question.

"Yep."

Jack frowned a little, marring his handsome features slightly. "Let's go get some more to eat. I have an appetite all of a sudden."

They went up for the main course and then they both had ice cream for dessert. After they'd eaten, Jack went to pay before they walked over to the movie theatre. Ianto look to see what was showing..

"Anything there you like?" asked Jack.

"The 'Illusionist' isn't too bad." He turned to face Jack.

Jack's heart swelled at the sight of this young man beside him.

"Okay. Wanna go see it?"

"Yep."

Jack bought the tickets, while Ianto bought the cold drinks. Once inside, Jack walked up the stairs and sat in the middle of the 8th row from the front. Ianto sat beside him.

"Do you, er, bring, er, anyone here?" asked Ianto, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"No. You're the first in a long while. I've been here alone, though."

Ianto touched Jack's arm.

"I feel…different when I'm with you and I don't understand it. I've…never felt like this before about another man. Haven't wanted to…but you…I have butterflies in my stomach all the time when I'm around you. When you're not around, it's worse. I can't explain it…I just…"

Jack leaned over and stopped Ianto from saying anymore with a kiss. When they parted, Ianto was breathless.

"S…see what I mean."

"Yeah."

They both laughed.

Jack took hold of Ianto's hand as the lights when down and entwined their fingers. They sat like that for the rest of the film.

When the film ended, Jack and Ianto were the last to leave. They weren't in any hurry to get back to the Hub.

Not yet.

Once outside the movie theatre, Ianto let go of Jack's hand. Jack looked at Ianto's face. He looked sad. Jack poked him in the ribs.

"Race you back to the lift."

Ianto was away before Jack had a chance to turn round.

"Cheat!" Jack called after him.

He could hear Ianto laughing as he pushed through the door and out into the night air. As Jack reached the door, Ianto was nearing the large columns that were at the entrance to the walkway. Ianto turned and smiled cheekily.

"Hold up!" Called Jack.

Ianto looked at the Water Tower, but stayed where he was, waiting for Jack to catch up.

"Too many spring rolls, Captain?"

Jack scowled at the young Welshman. "You wish."

Taking Ianto by the hand, they walked back across to the Water Tower. It was almost deserted, so they both felt at ease. As they stood on the stone that was the secret lift, Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and kissed him. Ianto went to pull away, but the kiss melted on his lips and he leaned into Jack, kissing him back. As the lift began to descend, Jack pulled Ianto even closer, maintaining the kiss. By the time they parted, both men were breathing hard and Ianto's heart was fit to burst out of his chest.

As the lift stopped, Jack got off, offering his hand to Ianto. He accepted it gladly.

"Stay with me tonight."

Ianto looked at Jack, trust in his eyes and love in his heart.

They made their way up to Jack's office, still holding hands.

AND YOU KNOW THE REST A RELATIONSHIP WAS BORN OUTOF

LOVE AND DEVOTIONTO EACH OTHER

THE END


End file.
